Les Défis de Djehra
by Keurjani
Summary: Les idées passent et trépassent, puisque je ne les exploite pas. J'ai donc rédigé une liste de défis que je vous soumets, vous leteurs et auteurs qui lirez ceci. Venez, il y en aura pour tous les gouts! [Nombre de Défis pour l'instant: 3]


Les Défis de Djehra

_Etant une auteur de ce site et une fidèle lectrice de bon nombre de fics, je peux dire que j'apprécie les bonnes idées._

_L'inspiration ne manque pas pour beaucoup, quelles que soient les langues. Mais l'inspiration est liée intimement à l'imagination. _

_Qui ne manque pas non plus._

_J'ai réalisé avec horreur que mon cerveau regorgeait d'idées de fictions plus ou moins complexes mais qu'il me manquait l'élément principal pour les écrire: le TEMPS. Et oui, le temps, cet ennemi fatal, celui que même une Prophétie ne peut contrer, il n'y a pas de sauveur face à cet implacable et immuable ordre du monde. Le temps passe et mes idées trépassent, puisque je ne les exploite pas._

_C'est pourquoi je vous propose une liste de défis à relever, si vous le voulez et si vous le pouvez._

_----------------------------  
_

_**Premier Défi:**_

**Titre: **A choisir par le défiant.

**Genre: **Yaoi, Lemon possible, Romance.

**Couple: **Tom/ Salazar

**Scénario: ** Tom est l'Héritier légitime des Serpentards, tout le monde le sait. Mais Harry parle lui aussi le Fourchelangue, ce qui fait douter le Seigneur noir. Est-il vraiment l'Héritier des Serpents? C'est lors d'un rituel que ce dernier partira chercher la réponse à sa question, au temps où la seule personne capable de lui répondre vit encore. Il rencontrera Salazar Slytherin, son ancêtre, qui lui en apprendra bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais su sur l'héritage des Serpentards et sur le fondateur lui-même.

**Obligations: **Présence d'un rituel provoquant le voyage temporel (a vous de décider comment il est par contre). Tom et Salazar doivent avoir quelques désaccords dus à la méfiance légendaire des Serpentards. Les autres fondateurs doivent tester le nouvel arrivant mais ne l'aimeront pas. Tom et Salazar doivent finir ensemble.

**Longueur: **Entre 20 et 25 chapitres si vous écrivez beaucoup, plus sinon, mais de préférence moins de 40 chapitres.

-------------------------

_**Second Défi:**_

**Titre: ** A choisir par le défiant

**Genre: **Yaoi, slash. Death Fic

**Couple: **Harry/ Draco

**Scénario: **Harry Potter est maintenant considéré comme Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Il a battu le Lord Noir mais le sortilège qu'il a utilisé pour s'en débarasser laisse des dégâts sur son corps. Conscient qu'il ne guérira jamais, il cherche à avouer son amour à celui que son coeur à choisi...quel qu'en soit le prix, avant sa mort.

**Obligations:** Harry doit mourir suite à son sort, dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier ne doit pas accepter tout de suite l'amour du gryffondor, l'envoyer balader. Harry doit survivre pendant un an mais chaque mois est plus douloureux.

**Longueur:** Une vingtaine de chapitres minimum.

------------------------

_**Troisième Défi:**_

**Titre: **A choisir par le défiant.

**Genre: **UA total -- Surnaturel, Mystère et Romance (si vous voulez)

**Couple: **Harry et Tom, Harry et ?

**Scénario: **L'ordre du Phoenix est l'organisation mondiale de la Paix, et est dirigé par le fort réputé Albus Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts, un dangereux groupe de terroriste dirigés par le tristement célèbre Voldemort, fait règner la terreur dans tous les pays. Le meilleur agent de l'Ordre, un dénommé Harry Potter, se voit devenir le point central de cette guerre qui s'étend à tous les pays. Dumbledore lui remet une arme, un jeune homme qui peut se transformer en une arme cataclysmique. Son co-équipier,Draco Malefoy, et lui devront, grâce à cette arme, arriver à tuer Voldemort...

**Obligations: **Le couple phare est Harry / Tom. Mais il doit y avoir un Harry/ l'Arme. Draco trahis Harry alors qu'ils sont près du but mais Harry finit par triompher en tuant "Voldemort" pour ne laisser que "Tom".

**Longueur: **Autant que vous voulez.

----------

_Voilà, j'espère que certains d'entre vous relèvront ces défis. Prière de me prévenir par review ou par mp si vous le faites!_

Djehra Keurjani -- _qui reviendra sous peu avec d'autres idées! _


End file.
